Back To Black
by Emna-chan
Summary: Fic em resposta ao desafio de uma música por dia. Dia 11- Ela queria alegra-lo, mas sempre haveria o luto em sua vida. Sakura só esperava um dia conseguir alcançá-lo no meio daquela escuridão. One -Shot.


Essa é uma fanfic do desafia de song fics do . Uma música por dia. Mas gente! Que música dificílima. Eu não queria de jeito nenhum separá-los essas song-fics serão da vida de casal dos dois. Então peguei o título ao pé da letra e saiu isso ai. Espero que apreciem.

**_Back To Black (_**_**Amy Winehouse)**_

_Você voltou para aquilo que já conhecia_

_Tão distante de tudo que passamos_

_E eu trilho um caminho conturbado_

_Minhas chances estão empilhadas_

_Eu vou voltar para o luto_

Chovia forte na vila de Konoha. Os céus estavam negros da tempestade que ainda iria durar por muito tempo. As pessoas se abrigavam em suas casas, cuidando para que crianças e animais não se arriscassem a sair com todo aquele aguaceiro, o que era um pouco difícil, já que não há nenhuma criança que não goste de uma boa brincadeira na chuva. Mas, com toda violência do vento ricocheteando nas ruas, se tornava perigoso.

Como em todo caso há uma exceção, era possível ver entre os telhados e torres, um ninja que não parecia se importar em ter toda sua roupa encharcada, ou até mesmo de pegar uma séria gripe. Ele não estava nem aí para isso. Achava até normal toda aquela chuva, até porque, para ele, aquele não era um dia nada feliz. O comportamento que adotava não era nem um problema para ele. Todo ano ao chegar aquele dia fazia a mesma coisa, e chuvas eram comuns naquele período da estação. Apressou seus passos e continuou a percorrer o caminho que tanto conhecia.

Se a chuva não o preocupada, o fato de que fosse _ele_ que estava tomando aquela chuvarada toda afligia outra pessoa. Certa médica-nin andava nervosamente de um cômodo para o outro do pequeno apartamento que ocupava com o namorado. As mãos nervosas hora estavam se apertando, hora pegavam algum objeto dele de cima da mesa. Ela sabia que devia entender que sempre naquela época do ano ele ficava daquela maneira.

Desde criança ele fora assim. Chegava um dia do ano que ele simplesmente desaparecia. No início ela não entendia os motivos, mas ao conhecer a história percebeu que havia sentido no sumiço dele nos dias que eram geralmente chuvosos. E por mais que quisesse estar ao lado dele naqueles momentos entendia a necessidade dele de viver seu luto sozinho.

Era o dia da morte dos pais dele, e de toda sua família. E ao chegar aquela data ele sempre ia ao cemitério prestar suas homenagens e viver o seu luto.

Muitas pessoas consideravam Uchiha Sasuke um ser desprovido de sentimentos, até porque algumas de suas ações sinalizavam isso, mas ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Sabia o quanto lembrar de sua família , principalmente de seu irmão, doía tanto. Sabia que para ele ter passado toda a sua infância desejando uma vingança por algo que fora planejado e executado friamente, tendo seu irmão apenas como bode expiatório, machuca Sasuke de uma maneira que ninguém podia compreender.

Ela queria ser uma luz que afastasse toda a escuridão da vida dele. Ela tentava todos os dias, com seu carinho, com seu amor, com as pequenas coisinhas do dia-a-dia que faziam com que ele se tornasse mais feliz. Mas sabia que nunca poderia preencher o vazio de uma família assassinada. No fim de tudo ele sempre teria seu _luto._

O que ela podia fazer era respeitar aquilo, e tentar fazê-lo o mais feliz de todos. E ela estava conseguindo aquilo. Ele já sorria, já sabia dizer palavras de carinho e ela se sentia lisonjeada em poder observar aquela pessoa que amava tanto alçar voos ainda maiores. Sakura sabia que o luto pela família dele duraria para o resto da vida dele. Mas em seu coração começava a brotar a esperança de que em breve ele poderia sorrir ao saber que uma nova família estava se formando, a família _deles_.

Pois a notícia que ele receberia assim que voltasse para casa era a de que havia um pequeno Uchiha que estava se preparando para vir o mundo. O Uchiha _deles. _O primeiro filho de Sasuke e Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O que acharam? Já estou me preparando para amanhã! Música da Madona. Então espero vocês amanhã aqui ^^ Em breve vou postar a dos outros dias que já escrevi aqui no Beijinhus


End file.
